parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edd/Double D
Roles *He's played Grant in Buzzington *he played red in angry birds jillians style *he played Mowgli in The Halloween Book *he played Balto in Eddto *he played Hammy in Over The Animated Hedge Portrayals *In Mowgli Christopher n Wart - Played By Christopher Robin *In Berk, Orinoco n Paddington - Played By Orinoco *In Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Played By Timon *In Kronk, Flynn Rider n Buzz Lightyear Played by Flynn Rider Gallery Double D.jpg Edd.1.png edd-ed-edd-n-eddy-33.jpg Ed-edd-n-eddy-ed-edd-and-eddy-30945513-454-444.jpg Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg Double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png edd_edd_174x52.png It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg Bb3298666b7aa3f235bc0feb8d4ccec7 ed-edd-and-eddy-my-my-childhood-cartoon-network-ed-edd-and-eddy-cartoon 1066-874.jpeg Here's Ed, Edd n Eddy season 3.jpg Here's Double D.png Now Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy Opening Title Card.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 5).png All 3 eds.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy characters.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Fox Family (March 3, 2001 RARE).jpg It's Ed Edd n' Eddy on Disney Channel (November 24, 1999 RARE).jpg Now Double D can stay with Ed & Eddy and knows that they have decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png Now Eddy don't cry.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Nickelodeon (January 15, 2000 RARE).jpg It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Cartoon Network (January 4, 1999 RECREATION).jpg It's Edd vs Eddy.png Here's Edd Breakdown.png Here's Edd putting his foot down.png Poor Edd disowns Ed and Eddy.png Mred-12.jpg Mred-11.jpg Mred-03.jpg It's-the-ed-edd-eddy-logo.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.21.07 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.23.43 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.25.48 AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.10_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.59_AM.png Ed Edd n Eddy walk..gif Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.10.30 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.16.05 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.19.23 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.22.29 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.26.14 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.28.36 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.29.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.31.21 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.31.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.34.45 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.38.11 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.10.10 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.13.32 PM.png|Selfie Trivia *His, Ed, and Eddy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, and AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since an extra Double Dee has been seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *He Took off his Hat in Ed, Edd, Eddy With A Twist Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters who cry Category:Red Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Cute Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Adorable Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Characters who inflate Category:Smart Characters Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Vinnytovar